I Get Crazy
"I Get Crazy" is a song by American-rapper Nicki Minaj, featuring Young Money label-mate Lil Wayne. The song was included on Minaj's Beam Me Up Scotty mixtape, finding major success on the U.S. Rap charts and R&B/Hip-Hop charts. The song finds Minaj and Wayne mixing genres as they alternate verses, with Wayne playing his guitar live. Background and recording "I Get Crazy" was included on Minaj's mixtape "Beam Me Up Scotty". The song was later release as a "street single" prior to the mixtapes official release after charting on the U.S. Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts due to heavy airplay. In an interview with MTV News, Minaj described the song as a "real dope song". She revealed that after recording the track, she played it back for Lil Wayne who ended up adding his own verse into the song, causing Minaj to add an additional verse in the song. During Wayne's recording, he self-recorded his guitar back-beat, adding to the genre of the song. Discussing the songs merge of genres, Minaj stated: Described as "bananas" by Felipe Delerme of FADER, "I Get Crazy" features Minaj's distinct voice and powerful/aloof rap style, rapidly rapping with cocky lyrics. Delerme described Wayne's contribution to the song as "punching bag"-esk. The song seems to sample a signature alarm from The Bomb Squad. When asked if the song would be performed on tour via-Twitter, Minaj revealed to fans that "I Get Crazy" ranks as her least favorite collaboration with Wayne. Original Mix "I Get Crazy (Original Mix)" The aforementioned original recording was leaked on September 22, 2012 online as a part of a mixtape called Pink Friday: The Lost Tapes. In this mix, Minaj's verses are almost completely different and there are no shout outs by DJ Holiday. Critical Reception Felipe Delerme of FADER gave the song a positive review, stating that the combination of Minaj and Wayne would expectidely create a "literal, perfect and bananas interpretation of the phrase 'I get crazy' Delerme continued praise of the track by jokingly stating "what if Lil Wayne and Nicki Minaj had a rap baby? It would be super cute and by the age of 12 its voice would sound like Condoleezza Rice with a pack a day habit, regardless of gendestujknearance by stating that Minaj is being "dragged down" and/or "covered up". Chart performance The week ending November 21, 2009, "I Get Crazy" debuted on the U.S. "Hot Rap Songs" at number twenty-four.The song additionally charted at number fifty-two on the "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs" the same week. The week ending December 5, 2009, "I Get Crazy" descended one spot on the "Hot Rap Songs" to number twenty-five, and ascended to number fifty-one on the "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs". That same week marked the debut on the "Mainstream Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs" at number thirty. On the week ending December 12, 2009, "I Get Crazy" rose on the "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs" to number forty-seven. The song peaked on the "Hot Rap Songs" at number twenty the week ending December 26, 2009, and peaked on the "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs" at number thirty-seven the week ending January 23, 2010. Cover versions American actress and singer Ariana Grande covered the song. Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:2009 Category:Beam Me Up Scotty Category:Spotify tracks Category:Songs with demo versions